Harry Potter and Voldemort's Daughter
by lamiapiratess
Summary: Adriana Bloom comes to Hogwarts as a new teacher, but will her courage hold her strong in Harry Potter's 6th year and will she be true to herself? Chapter 3 now up, rating bc of future content...
1. The Letter

{Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter or certain characters, places, etc. though I do own Adriana Bloom (the main character) and her ancestry. And, NO, she isn't related to Oliver Wood in any fashion whatsoever. The writer, her family, and friends, are quite livid with the idea of lawyers, so there, I've said all I could and now you know, I'm NOT copyrighting anyone in the world, that I know of, and if there is anything, it is purely coincidence!!} 

Harry Potter and Voldemort's Daughter

****

Chapter 1 

The Letter

It was a warm, silent day on a quaint street in Pensacola, Florida. No one would've suspected the sixteen-year-old Adriana, of Number 8 Watson Drive, to be peculiar or different, but she was. In fact at this very moment, she was using her strangeness on a spell she had read about in the book, _Quick and Easy Spells for the Expert_. Well, Adriana, an expert in spells and jinxes, decided that the book title was wrong and should instead be called, _Slow and Hard Spells for the Super-Expert_. 

After a few seconds of nothing happening, she threw down her wand in disgust. As soon as the wand had touched the desk, where she was working at, Adriana, Adria for short, leapt up in shock as if someone had burnt her.

_Oh no_, she thought, _not again. Why is _he _so mad? I hope he's not going to try and kill_ – 

Adriana's thoughts were cut off when a large, brown screech owl gracefully landed on her messy desk. She quickly reached for the piece of parchment attached to the owl's leg. She opened it up and without a backward glance the owl took flight again. 

She glance down and quickly recognized the handwriting; it belonged to Albus Dumbledore.

_Dear Adriana, _

I hope I find you well, but as these days are trying, I find I doubt you in terribly merry and cheery moods. This, however, is not a personal letter. I request, no, I ask, as a friend and admirer, of your special services this year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Though you're fresh from school yourself and quite busy, what with the Order and all, I need your help. As you well know, I deeply respect and admire you. I ask of you to become a Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, just for a year, seeing how no one will reluctantly take the job. And, I know how well you're at this subject, what with who your mother and father were. Do not respond right away; think upon this, as I know you will not take my request so lightly to heart and you will be most reluctant to agree, so I know there will be some serious persuasion from my end. Either way thanks! Again, I hope I find you well.

~ Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)

Dumbledore's letter came as a great shock to her. Become a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? It was ludicrous, insane and ridiculous. Her? Adriana Bloom, daughter of the short-lived, well-liked actress, Gabriella Bloom, and granddaughter to the regal, rich and powerful witch, Julianna Wood. Gabriella of course took Julianna's maiden name, for Ethan Wood, had been a cruel, controlling and untrustworthy aristocrat. Well, that was all in the past now, for Adriana had no living family, at least, family _she_ considered family.

She was alone in her mother's secret mansion, hidden in the dense forest that was part of a border to her lovely town, Pensacola. Leave this beautiful house? Leave her current life in the United States and live in the 'wizarding world' in England? Of course, that life there wouldn't be too much different than this one here, just busier and louder. She liked her quiet, low-key life, with the rare occasions when she had to do a 'secret mission' for the Order of the Phoenix.

Could she leave this behind, even for one year? Teaching? It brought a mind-splitting headache and sudden nausea just at the thought of teaching students. Especially students practically her own age. But, what else could she do? Stay hidden forever? Dumbledore had done her many services for her in the past and, most likely, in her future. He had helped her when other wizards questioned her loyalty, lineage and her secret past, especially the part pertaining to her birth father. 

Could she decline his invitation and then expect his help in the future? No, that would be unfair of her to leave Dumbledore hanging without a teacher. Though she knew a certain Potion's master would love the job and most certainly would bare a grudge for her taking up the job he is so keenly fond of. _However_, she thought to herself,_ it might be quite fun teaching something with which I love and have a deep passion for. Hmm... _A sudden thought occurred to her. _Maybe, that's not the only reason Dumbledore has need for her at Hogwarts._ She should be true to herself, and being a teacher at Hogwarts wouldn't be the only reason she'd want to be there. _A little selfish act won't do any harm, now would it? _She smiled gleefully to herself. Maybe, this teaching position wouldn't be so bad after all... 

{Sorry, I hope its long enough or short enough, given ones view. I hope you like, please review, thanx!!}


	2. The Dream Visited by Two

{Disclaimer: Again I don't own any Harry Potter characters, etc. etc. so please no law suits!!}

{A/N: Finally chapter 2, YEAH! I hope the few people who've read the first chapter liked it, and MORE REVIEWS are much appreciated and thankful. I will try to write a chapter a week, but don't count your chickens before they're hatched, you know me, I'm lazy as... well, something that I won't say here. Anywho, stonedragon28 or samwise_dragoneyes (is that your s/n??), if you're reading this finally, THANX and REVIEW!! Key word: review!!}

****

Chapter 2

The Dream Visited by Two

The next few weeks went by in a blur, as Adriana got ready to leave for Hogwarts. She had recently gone to 'The Sin Eater', a small, wizard village not too far from Pensacola, to restock some herbs, buy some new defense books and do a little clothing shopping; for her robes were getting too short since her latest growth spurt.

Dumbledore had been quite pleased to learn that she had accepted the job offer. Everything was packed, put away and ready for her departure and her arrival at Hogwarts. She was going to Apparate, to save time and it'd be easier to transport her belongings. 

She was leaving July 5th for London, to have a short vacation before she needed to head to Hogwarts, to get situated and adjusted to her surroundings. 

* * * * *

The night before her departure, Adriana was practicing Legilimency, as part of her mission for the Order, when she saw something that she had never seen before in _his_ mind. But, before she could comprehend what she was seeing, she was interrupted by a small owl from an old friend of her mother's, Remus Lupin.

Dear Adriana, 

I was just recently informed of your decision to teach at Hogwarts. If you need anything or questions answered, I'd be more than happy to be of service. From your last letter, you seem to be doing fine and thanks for that wonderful tip about your friend Jessica Phillips, being a werewolf and all. She has been developing a concoction to help other werewolves, such as herself and I. She's quite bloody brilliant.

At this point in the letter, Adriana smiled, for she had so hoped Remus and Jessica would meet and become friends. She wanted Remus to be happy especially after learning from her mum's journal that he had loved her mother and she grew to love him in return. He had become her mother's closest friend after Adriana's father abandoned them when he found out that Gabriella was pregnant.

Remus was only four years older than Gabriella, who was 18 when she became pregnant. They had never gotten married, but Remus had been planning on surprising Gabriella and asking her to marry him, when her life was taken from her by Adriana's father, who had been full of anger and jealousy when he found out that Gabriella was now in love with someone else. Gabriella had always said that she and Remus were perfect for each other, seeing how he was a werewolf and she was an outcast, both shunned by muggles and some wizards alike.

Adriana quickly came out of her trance-like state and hastily scanned the remaining parts of the letter. It was full of well wishes and some idle chitchat about his current life.

She set the letter down and decided to reply to him tomorrow, when her snowy owl, Kimaera, would return for the journey to Hogwarts. She stifled a yawn and went up to her room. This would be the last night in this house, in her room, and in her bed for quite some time, though Adria thought she was only going to be absent for one year.

She fell down upon her bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell instantly to sleep without changing her clothes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

She was travelling through a cemetery. It was dark out and you could see fog floating along the ground and being disturbed by her cloak. She stopped at a familiar gravestone and leaned up against it irritably. She was waiting for something, or someone.

"Where the hell_ is she?" asked a voice not like her own. It was cold and snake-like. "She better not keep me waiting." There it was again, and Adriana knew now that it was coming from her mouth._

"Master, I have come like you asked." Came a deep female voice. "What is your will?" As she said this, she half-bowed.

"Ah, Bellatrix, I see you're trying to get on my "good side", eh?" Came the sneering voice. Adriana felt different like she was tall, thin, angry and powerful, not like her usual petite self.

"N-no, no, master, I-I don't know what you're t-talking about." Bellatrix managed to say. " It wasn't my fault, it was Potter's," she said more fearfully. 

"True, but you still failed me. But, I am willing to give you another chance to prove yourself to me," Adriana responded.

"Oh, thank you, my lord. I'll gratefully do it. I will not_ fail," replied the sickly-looking female._

"Ah, yes, you better not fail again or you will fear for you life." Adriana felt her anger rise and these next few words were definitely not her own. "Maybe I should teach you a lesson in my wrath. Maybe I should punish you..."

"P-please, no, don't, I swear I'll not fail again, p-please don't punish me," her voice was filled with anxiety.

All of a sudden a red flash of light appeared and Bellatrix was instantly on the cold, damp ground in pain and yelling in agony.

Adriana felt herself smirk, but she also felt the familiar, unbearable pain from the anger welled-up inside of her and from Bellatrix's own pain.

"Now you know my wrath and what lies in store for you, if you fail Lord Voldemort again, Bellatrix Lestrange," replied the snake-like voice of Voldemort.

Adriana instantly awoke, with big drops of sweat running down her face and neck. She started shivering and realized that through the night, and the dream, she had become entangled with the sheet and was now uncovered. She shakily pushed her now damp, black hair out of her face up into a ponytail. She leaned back on to the mattress and once again fell into sleep, but a dreamless one at that.

At the same time, across the ocean, the teenage wizard, Harry Potter awoke with his lightning-bolt scar aching and throbbing.

{Yay, chapter 2!! I hope you like... And those faithful (I guess) reviewers (there were only 2) thank you for reading and reviewing!! And now, to my thank-you's of the reviewers...

****

nikki the pixie: Yes, you're right! *ding, ding, ding* We have a winner folks! I award you, um... the latest update of Chapter 2? Lol, Harry and the gang (i.e. what my friends and I like to call the 'Dream Team', for further 'Dream Team' info, go read 'Dancing with the Dragon' by stonedragon28) will be coming in later chapters, I promise!!

****

the counter: Um... what does your review actually mean?? But thanks anyway...

Sadly, that was the only people who actually took the time to review and/or read the story! Come on people, I know you wanna read this *looks hopeful and eager*, well it was a try!!}

{I promise to shut up!!}

{Eventually}

{Ok, ok, this is the last, I promise!!}

{I swear on my um... Harry Potter collection!}


	3. OWLs, Dreams and Happenings

{Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters or places, which is owned by J.K. Rowling, AOL Time Warner, etc etc, though I do own my mind, which isn't that much, but that's all I have!}

{A/N: Yes, finally Chapter 3!! I'll also try not to put a disclaimer each chapter! I would've posted sooner, but school and the fact that this is the longest chapter I have ever written, so yeah! Hope you like and reviews are welcomed!}

****

Chapter 3

O.W.L.s, Dreams and Happenings

The next few days, Harry kept revisiting the dream he had of Bellatrix and Voldemort. Well, it wasn't exactly a dream; it was more on the lines of reality formatted like a dream. See, Harry had had these similar "happenings" last year, which had helped save a life and had also cost a life.

There it was again, the familiar pang of anger, hurt and guilt that plagued Harry's conscious, and apparently unconscious, mind. All because of Sirius' death. In the past few weeks, Harry had finally come to terms, and a sort of acceptance, to the fact that he'd never see his godfather, Sirius Black, again. Sirius had been the closest thing to a father that Harry had ever known. True, Harry hadn't even known about Sirius till his third year at Hogwarts, where he found out that everyone in the wizarding world thought that Sirius was an estranged, murderous wizard. But, in fact, he had been wrongly accused and framed for wizard and muggle murders committed by Peter Pettigrew, or better known as Wormtail. Peter had betrayed Harry's parents to their untimely deaths and had framed Sirius all under Voldemort's regime. 

Harry felt sick and angry, he always felt this way when he realized that practically everything bad in his life came from Voldemort's ruthless havoc on the world. Harry sighed and returned to his "summer" homework. Lately he was having difficulty doing anything that connected to the wizarding world, even Quidditch, Harry's favorite sport, seemed dull and boring.

Harry had been feeling like this ever since that night at the Ministry of Magic, even more so when he went back to the Dursley's. It was like he had slumped into a depression state and nothing, not even Ron and Hermione's feeble attempts at cheering him up could bring Harry out of this.

He finally realized that he wouldn't be able to get his homework done, so he closed, _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5_, by Miranda Goshawk and instead laid back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Harry thought back to the "dream" and had the itching feeling that there had been something different about it. It had felt different to him, as if he hadn't been the only one visiting the little encounter of Lestrange and Voldemort. In the past "dreams" he was in the same body as Voldemort, but last night, Harry had thought that he'd felt another presence inside of Voldemort with him. 

He shrugged the feeling away when he realized that it was almost dinnertime and that he was starving. _Well_, he thought,_ no purpose in starving yourself._

There was one good thing about this summer, though. He was finally allowed to eat whatever he liked and it seemed that the little chit-chat between the Dursley's and the members of the Order had scared the Dursley's so much, they were actually quite decent to him, well, as decent as to be expected from threatened Dursley's.

In the past, his uncle and aunt wouldn't care how Harry looked, even if his shoes had the soles practically run through or if his clothes were about five times bigger than he was. But, now it seemed like they had a change of heart. At least, Aunt Petunia had been a little nicer this summer and had pestered him with questions about the dementors and Voldemort, as soon as they'd reached Number 4 Privet Drive. She had even bought Harry some nice new tennis shoes that had Dudley mad with jealousy.

Though Aunt Petunia was semi-decent to Harry, they still had a long way to go. He was allowed more freedom now and if he did anything wrong, they feared too much for their lives to punish him. Even Dudley was nice to Harry; it seemed that the dementor experience helped open Dudley's pigeon eyes to the fact that wizards have hard lives, also. Though Dudley would never admit that he acted differently around Harry, Dudley wouldn't talk about that summer day, not even to Harry, which made Harry wonder what he had heard/saw when the dementors came.

Just like Harry and Aunt Petunia now had this 'understanding', it seemed like so did Harry and Dudley. Uncle Vernon, on the other hand, was still having trouble when it came to Harry.

As Harry entered the kitchen, he noticed that no one was in the house, so he went and got himself some potato chips and a soda. Uncle Vernon was at his drill company and Aunt Petunia was outside weeding her precious garden and eavesdropping on the neighbors. Harry imagined Dudley was out with his cronies, picking on little defenseless kids or smoking fags down under the old abandoned bridge.

So, yet again, Harry was alone and he decided to go and check and see if Hedwig had returned from that night's prowling. When he reached his room, he noticed four thick letters sprawled out on his bed.

He picked the first one up and saw it was from Ron, the second one was from Hermione (obviously they weren't together, not like last summer), the third from Hagrid and the fourth from Hogwarts.

He quickly ripped open Ron's letter and was shocked to see a big picture of Arthur Weasley on a newspaper-clipping fall out along with a letter.

Hello Harry,

I have fantastic news for you! Dad was made MINISTER OF MAGIC! Can you believe it? Mum practically died of shock when dad came home and announced that Fudge had resigned (we think he was forced to go, after all, he did lie to the wizarding community) and that the Ministry of magic had nominated dad for running position of Minister. Of course, at first, you know dad; he didn't want to stay in the running. Cause he loved his job in the 'Misuse of Muggle Artifacts' office, but the more mum and fellow co-workers told him he'd be great at it and what he could do for the wizarding world with his muggle knowledge, he finally relented. Its been wonderful, I got new robes and we're all getting new sets of books for the new school year! It's so nice having money.

Anyways enough about me, how are you doing?

At this point in the letter, Harry paused and realized that Ron was really worried about how Harry was coping, since in the past few letters Harry had sent Ron, Harry hadn't talked too much about himself. Harry sighed, he had been excited in seeing the new letters, but now he was going back to where he didn't want to be around anybody or, in this case, hear about anything from anyone.

But, he thought it would be rude to not finish the letter and he quickly scanned the remaining contents, which just talked about Ron being nervous about his O.W.L. results, when Harry was going to Diagon Alley, and if Harry could come to The Burrow before term started. Harry decided to reply later and fully intended to try to cheer up and accept Ron's invitation.

He chose Hermione's letter next.

Dear Harry,

How have you been? My summer's been great! I'm on holiday in Romania with my parents and I'm having an excellent time with all the ancient runes here. Ron wrote to me and told me that he's inviting you to The Burrow, I think I'll be back in time to spend some time there with you guys. Also, has Ron told you? Well, Arthur was made Minister of Magic! I'm sure Ron told you, but I'm just so happy that the wizarding world will have an intelligent, muggle-lover Minister! This will do wonders for the whole muggle-wizard world.

Don't tell Ron, but I was mostly here to spend some time with Viktor and he's taught me a lot of history of magic that even I had no idea there was. I mention not to tell Ron, because you know how he gets.

Well, I hope you've had a good summer! I hope your aunt and uncle haven't been too severe. See you soon!

Love from

Hermione

P.S.-Have you heard anything from The Order? I came across a letter from Professor Dumbledore to Viktor, apparently Viktor's a sort of trainee for the Order over here in Romania. Viktor won't tell me anything; all he'll say is that there's going to be a new and surprising Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!

__

Blast, though Harry,_ why was I always the last to know these things? Well, at least Ron didn't know from what I can tell from his letter._

He picked up Hagrid's letter next.

__

Hullo Harry,

Can't talk too much. Just thought I should update you on the latest news.

At this Harry became excited. Maybe Hagrid would tell him the happenings at The Order!

__

Grawp is doing great! He can now speak a complete sentence! Plus, he's controlling his strength better.

Harry now realized that the 'latest news' had nothing whatsoever to do with the Order of the Phoenix.

__

Hope you're doing well and I'll see you soon enough.

All the best,

Hagrid

P.S.-Hope the muggles are leaving you alone!

Harry smiled; it would be nice to see Hagrid. He'd missed him this last year. Harry hoped Hagrid wouldn't be called away on any 'secret' missions for the Order anytime in the near future.

Next, Harry picked up the thick envelope from Hogwarts. He could tell that there was more than a school list enclosed. He quickly opened the letter and three pieces of parchment fell out. He picked up the first parchment.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Dear Mr. Potter,

Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock.

A list of schoolbooks is enclosed.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

__

Deputy Headmistress

Harry picked up the second letter that contained the list of course books Harry would need this upcoming year.

Sixth-year Students will require:

__

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6

by Miranda Goshawk

__

N.E.W.T.s Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

__

Masterful Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

__

Magical Theory 2

by Adalbert Waffling

__

The Defensive Dark Forces

by Quentin Trimble

Harry was a little bit worried, what with the new books he would be required to have in his new N.E.W.T. classes, that's if-

_Blimey_, he thought, _I can't believe I forgot! This last piece of parchment will most likely contain my O.W.L. results!_

He slowly reached down for the final piece of parchment and with trembling hands turned it over to read its contents.

Dear Mr. Potter,

Here are your O.W.L. results from last year's tests. You participated in these following theory exams and practical examinations.

Theory of Charms

Transfiguration

Herbology

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Potions

Care of Magical Creatures

Astronomy

Divination

History of Magic

Your grades are here as follows:

Theory of Charms – 'Exceeds Expectations'

Transfiguration – 'Outstanding'

Herbology – 'Acceptable'

Defense Against the Dark Arts – 'Outstanding'

Potions – 'Exceeds Expectations'

Care of Magical Creatures – 'Exceeds Expectations'

Astronomy – 'Acceptable'

Divination – 'Poor'

History of Magic – 'Acceptable' 

Harry let out a slow breath and hadn't even realized that he'd been holding his breath. He couldn't believe that he had gotten and 'E' in Potions, but at least there was still some hope for Harry becoming an Auror. Harry wondered what Ron and Hermione got in their O.W.L.s. Hermione most likely got eight 'Outstanding' O.W.L.s and Ron probably got about the same as Harry. 

Harry thought back to Hermione's letter. What did the P.S. mean? Who was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Was it Snape? No. Was it Lupin? Harry hoped so, but he doubted Lupin would want to come back and teach, though Harry wanted to see him. As he racked his brain trying to think who it could possibly be, something flashed through his mind. It was the dream he'd had a few nights back, the one with Lestrange and Voldemort. _The presence_... What did all these things have in common?

{YAY, that took forever to type up, but I'm just glad its over. I'm sorry I didn't post sooner, but I'm a busy wench, lol! I got a few more reviews, yay! Ok, and onto my thank-you's....

****

samwise-dragoneyes: Thanks, I plan on writing more of this! Also, post chapter 3 soon on your story!

****

D'ariel: Um...thanks for your awkward review, but hey, I can't be 'nitpicky' and a review is a review!

****

erin (fallen_seraph@msn.com): Your review was excellent, you're my first reviewer that actually took the time to explain to me on the site what you wanted more of or less of! I hope this chapter was descriptive enough, though description isn't my best writing skill, I'll try harder on that!

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate people reading and taking the time to review! Tell your friends, tell random people, tell your imaginary friends (oh, wait, that's just me) about my story!!} 


End file.
